


Unbreakable

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: The third time Seungwoo asked his best friend to be his lover.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 5





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of 'A to Z Drabbles Project' on Twitter.

_This love is_ ****unbreakable**** , _it’s_ ****unmistakable****.

_“Seungwoo, this isn’t love.”_

“Terus kenapa kamu lari kesini, nemuin aku?”

Byungchan hanya semakin berjalan mundur, kala pemuda di depannya mendekat –semakin memojokkannya ke tembok dinding kamar apartemennya. Maniknya masih enggan menatap pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, _lagi_.

Bodohnya Byungchan percaya saja ketika Seungwoo menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sakit. Byungchan _refleks_ , berlari dari rumahnya ke apartemen Seungwoo yang berjarak satu halte dari rumahnya. Tidak terlalu jauh, namun tidak bisa juga dibilang dekat. Byungchan terlambat menyadari bahwa di luar langit sudah gelap –mau turun hujan, _ia lupa payungnya_. Baru teringat ketika gerimis sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Byungchan bahkan hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek saja.

“Aku—“

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Seungwoo kembali dengan handuk di tangannya, dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut Byungchan yang lepek karena air hujan. Tidak ada penolakan dari yang lebih muda, Byungchan hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang masih enggan ia angkat. _Seungwoo butuh atensi_ , jadi ia dengan sengaja melepas kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung pemuda manis itu.

“Seungwoo, kacamataku—”

_Berhasil, kini Byungchan menatapnya._

Kacamata Byungchan ia letakkan di atas meja yang terletak di sampingnya.

Seungwoo menangkup pipi Byungchan –mengelusnya pelan dengan ibu jari, dengan sepasang manik yang tidak kunjung berhenti menatap sepasang manik lainnya, lalu turun ke bibir – _baik ibu jari maupun pandangannya._

Byungchan merasakan nafasnya _tertahan_ , kala ujung hidung mancung Seungwoo menyentuh pipinya, diikuti dengan bibir Seungwoo –yang tentu saja temperaturnya sungguh _berbeda_ dengan miliknya yang mungkin masih bergetar karena dingin air hujan.

Bibir Seungwoo yang mengecupnya selama beberapa detik itu terasa _begitu hangat_. _Mungkin_ hangatnya kini menjalar sampai ke telinga.

 _It’s too overwhelming._ Byungchan ingin menangis saja rasanya.

 _“But.. we’re bestfriend.”_ Ucap Byungchan, begitu lirih.

_“Who said we aren’t?”_

Seungwoo menggenggam tangan Byungchan, _dingin_. Jadi Seungwoo mencoba hangatkan jemari yang dingin itu, _digenggam, diusap-usap, ditiup_.. dan berakhir dengan Seungwoo beri kecupan singkat pada punggungnya.

“Aku masih sahabat kamu, _bedanya_ nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku cium kamu kayak tadi, atau kecup tangan kamu kayak gini.. itu tanda sayang, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.”

_Tuhan, kaki Byungchan rasanya lemas sekali._

“Jadi pacarku _ya_ , Byungchan?”

Byungchan diam, masih belum bisa menjawab.

 _Well_ — ini ketiga kalinya Seungwoo mengutarakan perasaannya, membuat Byungchan berkali-kali menghindari sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali juga Byungchan menepis rasa yang sebenarnya Byungchan _mengerti itu apa_. Sebenarnya Byungchan juga tidak tahu darimana datang rasa takutnya untuk sekedar menjawab ‘iya’. Mungkin karena ada rasa takut _ditinggalkan_ , apalagi nanti kalau mereka jadi lebih dari _sekedar sahabat_... Byungchan takut dirinya lah yang berubah, _misal_ jadi posesif terhadap Seungwoo. Yang berakhir dengan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo –baik sebagai sahabat ataupun kekasih _kandas_.

“Aku.. ditolak lagi _ya_?”

Atensi Byungchan kini fokus lagi pada Seungwoo. Manik yang biasa menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh puja, kini jadi sedikit redup cahayanya.

 _“It’s okay...”_ Seungwoo tersenyum, namun Byungchan seratus persen yakin kalau senyum itu dipaksakan. “Mungkin bakal canggung, tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk kayak nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku bodoh banget _sih_ , harusnya aku sadar kalau cuma aku yang punya perasaan lebih—“

“Bukan cuma kamu, aku juga cinta—“

Byungchan dengan segera menutup mulutnya.

_Bodoh._

_Choi Byungchan bodoh._

Ketika di detik berikutnya ia rasakan hangat tubuh Seungwoo menyelimutinya, Byungchan sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa _mundur_ lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
